The Right Way
by Delenn
Summary: NEW:09-28-03.There's always choices, paths, some are harder than others. Eventually, though, if you're lucky, you'll find the path you were meant to travel. MA fluff.


**Disclaimer: Big shock, I don't own 'em! I'm just messing around, stealin' 'em, cause I can't even rent 'em! How sad is that? So if you still feel compelled to sue, well, you have to have like **no** life!   
  
Author's Notes: This is POV, takes place post season 3, A/M ficcy. Big freaking surprise, I know, seems not only are there millions of those but I do my fair share of them. If you're not a part of the solution then you damn well better be part of the problem, and believe me, I am. So yadda, yadda, yadda, I still think it's cool. Hehe, I'm crazy, I know. However, just to let you know, this is an ALEC POV story. That's right, Alec, I finally wrote one that's not from Max's POV, be proud. But anyway, be a sport and read it, okay? And then you can rant or rave to me in e-mail. Isn't that so much better/funner? You did already click the link and everything.   
  
Summary: There's always choices, paths, some are harder than others. Eventually, though, if you're lucky, you'll find the path you were meant to travel. M/A fluff.   
  
Rated: PG/PG-13 (because as always, I can't allow myself to write something PG, ever, it would scare me.)   
  
Feedback: Love it? Hate it? Go on, you'll be my best friend! See, all you have to do is click the little link! goddess_delenn@yahoo.com   
  
Date Started/Finished: September 24th, 2003**   
  


* * *

  
  


The Right Way   
By ~Delenn~

  
  
  
  
I always liked her. I mean, look at her, who wouldn't? It just came as a bit of a shock when I realized that I felt something more for her than normal.   
  
Now I'm not a complete idiot. I've done this before, I knew what was going on; there was just no point in acting on it.   
  
Sometimes, I wonder how much simpler my life would be if I could just shut my brain off. Unfortunately I can't do that; I wasn't engineered that way.   
  
Long story short, I took the hard road, just like I've always done. I didn't say anything because I'd calculated my chanced and they weren't good. She didn't say or do anything because, well, let's count the reasons, shall we? It's just how she is. Like me, couldn't find the easy path if it came right upon us, even though we're always looking for it.   
  
And it did find us, once. We were waiting together for something, bantering like usual, then we started talking. It just kind of happened and the next thing we knew we were sharing stories nobody else would understand.   
  
I think that's when we both realized how alike we really were.   
  
But things had to get more complicated and _he_ came right back into the picture. Like an idiot I didn't fight for her, I fought with her. I pushed her away because I thought I wouldn't win and I couldn't stand to lose.   
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid!   
  
She only came a couple time after that. I can still remember her voice, pissed off and hurt, "_What the hell is wrong with you? I thought we were friends…_"   
  
Then she left, with _him_. Just like I'd figured she would.   
  
I tried to move on, kept up my bachelor status, but I couldn't forget her really. I'd see a flash of hair or hear a voice like hers and it was all I could think about for days. So maybe I was a little obsessed, sue me.   
  
After about six months I was finally done with it, I focused on the trials of life and there wasn't any time to think of her anymore.   
  
Then one day I opened the door and there she was, all smiles, joking and saying that she just couldn't stay away from me.   
  
It wasn't till later that the tears came and she told me about it. What had happened, how stupid she felt, how she'd hated it, her normal little life.   
  
So maybe it took us the better part of two years, but we finally found a path that may not be easy, but it's a hell of a lot better than everything else.   
  
Plus, it's fun to see her look when I do something she considers really stupid. So life still has it's kicks, but they usually aren't that hard unless I really piss her off, and at that point, I'm allowed to hit back.   
  


The End


End file.
